Dizzy Noise
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: six people, three stories, and one party noone's going to forget about in a hurry...Warning: Yaoi. KaiRei, TysonMax and BryanTala.
1. Think About Me

**Warning: **yaoi, don't like don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or John Rzeznik

dedicated to Mimi - luv ya hunnixxx

**Think about me**

Kai's p.o.v

It was hot in here. The loud music blended with masses of dancing bodies only adding to the claustrophobic atmosphere. The rank smell of alcohol and sweat hung in the air but I seemed to be the only one bothered by it. People who I'd previously held some respect for were singing drunkenly to the terrible music, incredibly out of tune whilst dancing provocatively with some other random blader who blindly did the same. Others, though admittedly less drunk, danced among them, flirting with casually with someone they wouldn't look twice at through a sober eye. However, no one could deny that they seemed to be having the time of their lives – young, drunk and pretty; what reason would they have to sit down and act mature? It was a party and they were going to make the most of it, have some fun. But not me.

And, why, you might ask, have I chosen to sit here and merely watch them instead of joining in? There's more than one reason. For one, despite being on my sixth drink, I was still not showing any sign of becoming remotely tipsy. Secondly, it's not generally my idea of fun to jump up and down to music that makes me want to puke, with uncoordinated bladers I barely even like. And thirdly, lastly and most importantly, I'd gladly sit here and miss out on all of the "fun" if it meant I could watch Rei in peace.

Yes, I am sitting in the corner of the room watching my team mate dance. Strange? Maybe. Perverted? Ever so slightly. Obsessive? Most definitely. I, Kai Hiwatari, can honestly admit that I am completely one hundred percent obsessed with the Chinese beauty that is Rei Kon.

I don't really remember how it started or even when. All I know is that at some point over the last year, I started looking at him differently and strange things like the way he ate or the way he yawned gave me this weird feeling in my chest and sent me into a disgustingly sappy daydream which usually ended with me or Rei confessing our love to each other in the cheesiest ways deemed possible. But, girlish daydreams aside, I loved the way he made me feel and I found myself seeking out his company, for the chance to feel that again.

He started talking to me, whenever I was hanging around him, he'd engage me in conversation and surprisingly I talked back. Mostly, we'd talk about small things like music, beyblading or whether Tyson and Max had gotten together yet. But occasionally we'd talk about our families and our pasts….and somehow I started telling him things I've never told anyone. But then again Rei's different. It was like he could see right through me, through all my barriers and all my defences, right down to the core where there's just me, naked and exposed. But for some reason I don't mind that he can do that. I know that whatever I tell him won't ever be held against me and I extend the same courtesy. There are still things I haven't told him, things I'm not ready to let him in on and yet I know that if I ever don't want to talk about something, he'll flash me that cute little smile of his that lets me know he understands, before he starts in on a new subject.

I love the way he can do that so easily. I love the way he's so easy to trust. I love the way he laughs at the things I say and I love the way he always manages to make me smile, even when I'm at my lowest. He always manages to make things fit again and makes my life seem just that tiny bit better. And so I've come to the conclusion that I've fallen completely, helplessly in love with him.

That's why I'm sitting here watching him. He's dancing with Tala, hips moving perfectly in time with the music, and way too closely to Tala for my liking. However, I refrained from bursting out into a jealous rage and murdering Tala for a chance to be that close to Rei. It's hard but I'm coping. Besides, I happened to know for a fact that Tala is crushing badly on Bryan and by the way Bryan is glaring at Rei, I'd say the feelings mutual. I saw Tala sneak a look at Bryan and a huge smirk spread across his face. He turned to see me watching them and winked at me before returning his attention back onto Rei. He leant in to whisper in his ear. Rei drew away laughing before pulling Tala in closer. That's when I realised what they must have been trying to do. They were trying to get Bryan jealous.

It seemed to have worked; Bryan marched up to them and muttered something to Tala. Tala pouted but seemed to agree all the same. He embraced Rei in a hug. He must have said something because Rei's usual smile turned to a look of utmost surprise. Tala giggled and blew a kiss before he was dragged off by Bryan.

Rei's smile soon returned though, and he began making his way determinedly through the crowd.

* * *

Rei's p.o.v

"It's working." Tala whispered to me as he moved in closer and we carried on dancing. I laughed at him and did the same.

He'd come up to me earlier on in the night complaining about Bryan being moody or something along those lines and had accidentally let slip that he had feelings for his lilac-haired team mate.

It had taken quite a while to try and calm him down and I'd suggested that we go dance. And now, what had originally been a way of making Tala forget about Bryan and have some fun had become a fully-fledged plan to make him jealous. Basically, we danced, we flirted, Bryan gets pissed and Tala has his revenge. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself, I love to dance and Tala was great to talk to but I was getting increasingly unnerved by the intensity of Bryan's glare.

Speak of the devil. Bryan's making his way over here. He wasn't that far away actually. He went up to Tala, making sure to throw a glare my way first, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"We should go." Tala pouted but nodded nonetheless. He leant in for a hug goodbye, mumbling to me as he did so.

"Just so you know, kitty, Bryan wasn't the only one jealous. Look behind me." He pulled away and giggled whilst being dragged away, leaving me to stand there bemused. I looked beyond where Tala had previously stood to find Kai sitting there watching me.

Kai? Really? What does….does he….was he….he was watching us? I smiled, was he watching _me_? Does that mean….God, I hope it does.

I meandered my way through the crowd to where Kai was sitting.

"Hey Kai." I greeted him dropping down on to the sofa beside him. He turned to look at me and nodded in acknowledgement. "Having fun?"

"Not really." I guess I should have expected that. He turned to look at me. "Looked like you were though." He added inclining his head slightly toward the dance floor. I smirked in return. He raised his eyebrows and turned away again.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I think it worked." He randomly spoke up. I looked at him perplexed silently willing him to explain. "Making Bryan Jealous, I think it worked." I laughed.

"Were we really being that obvious?" I giggled. I thought we hid our true intentions rather well.

"Only to me." He replied lazily.

"Hope it did work." I commented. "They'd make a cute couple." I received a 'whatever' and a weird look for that. Well, I hadn't really expected him to agree with me.

Suddenly the music changed form some overly cheerful pop song to a soft guitar intro and John Rzeznik's voice came over the stereo system. I grinned to myself. I love this song.

"I love this song." I spoke my thoughts aloud. "I'm going to go dance, ok?"

Another 'whatever'.

I was about to turn and leave when an idea hit me, I moved back to my seat.

"Are you going to come and dance with me?" I asked receiving a glare in response.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I don't dance."

"That's a crappy excuse, come dance."

"No."

"Please?" I whined moving closer, giving Kai Maxes patented kicked puppy look.

"No." I obviously wasn't as good at it as Max.

"Kai…"

"No!"

"Come dance"

"No"

"Come dance"

"No"

"Come dance"

"NO!" he shouted finally losing his temper.

"But Kai!" I moaned "Just one dance, come on I love this song."

"Go away, Kon." Kon?

"Don't want to Hiwatari." I retorted childishly, frowning at the use of last names. "Dance with me."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to have to do it myself."

"Go on then." I dared him but all he did was glare. "That's not going to shut me up. Come dance with me" I smirked. However, my smirk was short-lived. Kai had stood up and was looking to kill. I stood up too but Kai still towered over me despite only being a few inches taller then me.

"Kai?" I questioned. No answer, He just started walking toward me forcing me to back away. "Kai." I said again but to no avail, he carried on walking forwards and evil glint in his eyes.

I managed to back myself into a wall, Kai just stood there staring down at me. I gulped.

"Kai." I squeaked out "Kai, what are you doing?" I didn't care how high-pitched my voice must have sounded; I was petrified.

"Shutting you up." He growled. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come. It didn't. I opened my eyes and got a swift glance of deep red eyes full of some unrecognisable emotion before he kissed me.

He kissed me.

Kai_kissed_ me.

He moved himself closer and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us into further contact. His tongue traced lightly along my lips, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. I moved my arms to rest around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. People were cheering and whistling and I even think I heard Tyson and Max yelling "Go Rei!", but I wasn't listening to them. Who would be? The only thing on my mind was Kai.

We drew away eventually when oxygen became an issue.

"Still want to dance?" Kai breathed in my ear causing my whole body to shiver.

"No…" I whispered breathlessly. "I want to do this." And with that I pulled Kai down onto the nearest sofa and proceeded to run my hands through his hair and drag him down for another kiss.

Needless to say, He complied willingly.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice... next chapter- Tyson/Max**


	2. Hate This Place

**Warning/ disclaimer: **see last chapter

dedicated to Allie for obvious reasons

* * *

**Hate This Place**

Max

I love the rain. The rhythm of the drops as they hit the ground, the way it can drown out everything. It's dark; bringing sable clouds to rest over the previously perfect sky, turning the whole world grey, occasionally joined by a loud crash of thunder. If you get caught out in the rain, you get soaked, your hair clinging to your face, water seeping through your clothes irritating the skin beneath. It dulls your vision, brings on illnesses and it's the perfect accompaniment of teenage angst and yet -it's beautiful; fresh water falling from the heavens cleansing the mortal ground below. It's cold but when the sun's been burning your back all day, it can be the most glorious thing you have ever felt and if you've ever danced in the rain, then you know the pure child-like joy of spinning around, letting the cool drops land on your face. That feeling is worth having to spend the next day in bed with a cold. And when you're out the rain after a long day it doesn't matter that you're clothes are drenched or that your hands are frozen or that you're hair is going to frizz when it dries – not if you have the laughter of the one you love shielding you from the sadness rain can bring. That feeling is beautiful.

Of course, the effect is somewhat ruined when the one you love doesn't love you back and is in fact your annoyingly dense best friend. You know, for ages I didn't really believe in love. Not the kind you saw on TV or read about in books, where everything turns into a happy ending with the one you're destined for. I believed you could care deeply about someone but that's as far as it went. You're not supposed to be with one person forever, there's no one you're 'meant to be' with, just someone you care about. The whole idea of love never seemed completely real for me. Not everything's a happy ending. But then that all changed. What happened? Well, I proved myself wrong. I fell in love.

It's more then just a feeling, I get that now. Love is something completely indescribable and yet the only thing that can be used to describe the way I feel. I wasn't expecting to feel this way. It came on way too sudden; I didn't even notice it happening. I suppose I just fell in love with him over time, but I never expected it to just hit me like that from out of the blue. You're probably wondering now what any of this has got to do with rain. Well, it's just that the first time I realised I had feelings for my best friend was in the rain.

We were out shopping or something. We were in the town centre –just me and him when it had started raining, and I mean literally pouring it down. Now as I've already mentioned, I love the rain however, Tyson, my best friend, does not. He started grumbling about wanting to go home but I ignored him. I stood there, right in the middle of town and let the lusciously bitterly icy droplets run down my skin.

"Max! What the fuck are you doing?" I remember he'd shouted at me and I'd Laughed in return. "Come on, Maxie, I hate the rain!"

"How can you hate the rain, Tyson?" I'd asked him. "It's beautiful. It cleans away the dirt and refreshes the air. How can you hate that? Haven't you ever just gone out and danced in the rain?" The look on his face at that moment was priceless; he must have thought I was mental.

"No, I'm sane." Was his reply. I'd just laughed again and I began dancing in the now near-empty road. "Er…Max…" I hadn't let him finish. I'd grabbed his hand and forced him to dance with me and he'd laughed. My heart literally missed a beat and despite the fact that a harsh wind was now ripping painfully across my dampened face –the warmth that spread from the pit of my stomach through the whole of my insides boiling my blood and causing my cheeks to flush was just…. unbelievable. I could barely breathe, the feeling was so great. And since then, my feelings for him escalated right to the point where the pain of not being with him was burning a hole right through me.

And now it's raining again. We're sitting on the front steps of Tyson's grandpa's dojo, the doorway as our shelter. We'd run out giggling after Rei and Kai had rather publicly revealed their feelings for each other and decided that we should take a break from the party.

"Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" he asked me tipsily. He'd had quite a lot to drink; he wasn't drunk enough to pass out or anything but he was still drunk enough to slur his words when he spoke to me.

"Johnny Depp obviously. Um…Enrique or Rei?" we'd been playing this game for quite a while now. It was something we always played when we were bored.

"Rei." He replied. "Um…Gary or….." He looked around struggling to think of someone else in his inebriated state of mind. "Gary or…Chad?" I snorted.

"Who's Chad?" He gave a lazy half-shrug before laying his head on my shoulder. "Chad?" I hazarded a guess.

"Excellent choice!" He declared loudly accentuating his point by pointing a finger into the air. "Your turn." He muttered into my neck causing a ripple of pleasure through my body.

"Ok…me or Kai?"

"You of course." He mumbled raising his head. I nodded and waited for him to ask me one. "Maxie, I don't want to play anymore."

"Oh." I replied "well, what do you want to…" I was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against my own.

It was a chaste kiss; just Tyson moving his lips gently against mine –light touches, neither of us choosing to deepen it. It was sweet and pure like a first kiss should be, exactly how I had wanted it to be. He drew away slightly, a serious expression planted on his face.

"Maxie…" He whispered almost apprehensively. "I…I think I love you." I smiled but chose to ignore the sensation growing in my chest.

"Ty, do something for me." I told him.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." He slurred drunkenly.

"Tell me again tomorrow when you're sober, ok?" He sighed and moved his head to my lap and laid there.

"Alright. If you want me to. But it won't make much of a difference." I just carried on smiling, only half-believing his words. We stayed like that for ages, just watching the rain fall to the ground shrouded by the blackness of the night.

"Max," Tyson's disgusted voice interrupted our silent reveries. "Did I just see my grandfather slap Mr. D's arse?" I frowned at this sentence and was just about to ask him how much he'd had to drink, when I caught sight of two figures on the street outside the dojo. And the situation they were in made it all too easy to believe Tyson's words.

"Come on, Ty; let's go back to the party. I don't really want to see that."

"Yeah." Tyson agreed still sounding disgusted. We stood up and I smiled once more, when I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Love you, Ty." I whispered to him as we started walking. In reply, he kissed me lightly on the cheek and dragged me into the loud roar of rock music and drunken shouts that was the party.

* * *

**ermm, yeah..next chapter Bryan/Tala.**


	3. Dizzy

**Warning/Disclaimer: **does anyone even care? See chapter one if you do.

dedicated to Tebby...you know why.

* * *

**Dizzy**

Bryan

This was just freaky. There's no other word for it. I've never seen him act like this before. I mean I've seen Tala drunk before, but normally he just gets a bit more touchy-feely – not like this. Right now he's flicking through our CD collection, muttering 'boring' in a variety of voices –topless. Yes, topless.

We'd got in from the party about a quarter of an hour ago. Spencer was in Ian's bedroom, preventing him form doing anything stupid like hurling himself out the window because he can't find his pyjamas. Believe it or not, that's what he tried to do last time he drank. And so this meant that I was left to make sure Tala didn't do anything equally as stupid, but so far taking his top off is the only thing he's done and he only did that because he was hot. Or so he said. I'd tried to persuade him to go to bed but he just ignored me. He was pissing me off to be honest. He said he wouldn't drink and that he'd drive us home but he was obviously lying. It's a good thing Spencer and I can hold our drinks, otherwise, God knows how we'd get home.

"Agghhhhh!" he shouted loudly. "Goo Goo Dolls! Goo Goo Dolls! I've got to play Goo Goo Dolls!" he proclaimed jumping up and down. I watched confused as he chucked our other CDs on the floor and started flicking through the tracks to find the song he wanted. He started nodding his head along to the music before dancing around the room like a maniac.

"Tala!" I called fearing for his sanity. I rushed over to him to try and get him to stop before he broke something. "Tala!" I called again but he couldn't hear me over his loud singing.

"Everything you are! Falls from the sky like a star!" He sang along turning towards me, pretending to be holding a microphone.

"Tala!" I shouted out one last time, grabbing him by the shoulders so he'd stop jumping around. "You're fucking annoying when you're drunk." I told him sulkily. He just let out a weird sort of high-pitched giggle.

"But BryBry, I didn't drink." He told me his big blue eyes literally screaming innocence. Disregarding the use of the name BryBry, I replied sarcastically.

"Of course you didn't"

"But, I didn't." He frowned "I only drank coke. A lot of Coke." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you just hyper?" he smiled at me in a childish manner and shrugged. I sighed. This wasn't much better. I could deal with a drunken Tala, but I had no experience whatsoever of Tala on a sugar high. Whilst I was contemplating what to do with him, He somehow managed to escape my grip and had started dancing along to the music once more. "Maybe you should calm down a bit." I told him.

"No, thank you." He told me as he began dancing to the music in a less manic and an altogether more sensual way. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Want to dance with me?" he asked, all sense of innocence gone from his voice leaving a tone dripping with seduction.

"Not really." He was playing with me; that was all. I'd had enough of this. He obviously had no idea what he means to be, and how much even one dance could mean. Pathetic, I know, I mean it's only a dance. But god, I've wanted him for months now and he just keeps playing these games, flirting with me, and just overall messing with my head. It was absolute torture and I don't truly think he realises how much he affects me. "I'm going to bed." I told him.

"Please don't." he said grabbing my wrist. "Stay up with me."

"Not if you keep singing like that besides you should go to bed too." I replied bitterly, getting increasingly aggravated with him. I didn't really give a fuck what he did now.

"But I don't want to…" he pouted

"Not my problem."

"But Bryan…" he whined slipping his arms around my waist. "I'm bored." He breathed into my ear. I repressed the great wave of pleasure I felt coming over me at our close proximity, knowing he didn't feel anything for me and I pulled out of his embrace.

"Go to bed then." I suggested scathingly ignoring the pout he'd placed upon his lips.

"Please stay." He whispered to me. I took a glance at him and saw a genuine look of disappointment filtering through the playfulness on his features and decide if he really wanted me to hang around this badly, then I would.

"Whatever." I agreed non-committedly taking my old seat on the sofa, Tala swiftly taking the seat next to me. We sat in awkward silence for about half a minute before Tala interrupted it.

"Bryan, I'm bored."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Play with me!" was his reply.

"Play what?" I asked him patiently. It wasn't like we actually had any games around; we never exactly _played_ anything before.

"Um, how about…" He said to fill the silence whilst he figured out the options in his head. He must have come up with something because his previous pout had now turned into a deadly smirk; I've learnt never to trust. I watched him warily, dreading what he had planned in that warped little mind of his. He opened his mouth to speak and I knew he was dragging it as long as possible, playing with my patience. "Spin the bottle." He announced gleefully.

I blinked. Did he realise that you can't play that with two people? I didn't think he was that dense.

"Um, Tala, You can't really play that with two people, unless you're planning on waking Spencer and Ian up but I don't think they'd play." I explained to him thinking of our two extremely straight friends. Besides Hell would freeze over before I ever kissed Ian.

"Why can't we play with just two people?" He questioned all too naïvely. He was planning something, I knew it.

"It would be kind of pointless. " I started nervously never taking my eyes off of that smirk that was still fixed firmly in place. "You and I might as well just kiss." I finished fighting off a blush when I realised what I'd just said. His smirk just grew.

"Why don't we?" I blinked again.

"Tala, wha…." I began but faltered when suddenly found Tala straddling my lap. I looked at him in confusion but he still continued to smirk. That's when he kissed me.

It started out innocent enough, a slight brush of his lips against mine but that wasn't enough for him, and to be honest it wasn't enough for me. We deepened the kiss. Some voice in the back of my head told me to pull away, Tala was just playing with me but then again a part of me just didn't care and it was that part of me that pulled Tala flush against my body and let my hand traces patterns across his well-built chest causing the red head to moan into the kiss. He began tugging at my shirt and fumbling for the buttons. He eventually succeeded in removing it and moved himself even closer to me. I gasped and pulled away slightly when I felt his warm skin come into contact with mine before re-entering the kiss with renewed fervour. The next five minutes passed by in a mesh of hot tongues and too-light touches before Tala eventually drew away.

He looked down at me through half-open eyes, breathing heavily; he bit down on his swollen lips as if deciding something. All I could do was watch him, taking all of him in, my mind unable to form nay coherent thoughts which didn't revolve around him.

"Ok, time for bed now." He told me breathlessly as he rose from my lap and left the room.

I sat there confused, rejected and painfully aroused. Was that it? Did that kiss really mean nothing to him? I was so lost in these thought I barely registered someone walking into the room. I looked up, however, when they cleared their throat. It was Tala, looking just as he did when he left –mussed up hair and smeared eyeliner.

"You're not coming with me then?" He asked pouting again.

I smirked when I took in what he said. He didn't need to ask me twice. I stood to follow drawing a smile from the man standing in front of me and kissed him gently on his flushed cheeks before he led me to his bedroom.

"_You're angry when you're beautiful,_

_Your love is such a tease,_

_I'm drowning in your dizzy noise,_

_I wanna feel you scream"

* * *

_

**Lyricsare "dizzy" By Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own them either.**

**review please? reviews make me happy...**

**see ya**

**Tictac Angelxxx**


End file.
